Shenanigans
by Jade Leaf Forest
Summary: Dinner at Yamato's house is supposed to be routine by now. Somehow it never ends up that way. Taiorato.


**Originally, when I was being overly ambitious, I was planning to write some taiorato (OT3 not the love triangle) following the prompts for DigiOTPWeek. Unfortunately, other commitments got in the way and I was only able to complete this little story. I figured I may as well post it.  
**

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

Taichi sat at the table with his physics homework spread out all over the surface. Glaring at the latest question, he punched a few numbers into his calculator with more aggression than was probably necessary.

"Don't forget, we need to eat on that table."

Taichi scowled up at Yamato, who was busy cooking dinner because _he_ could do all his homework fifteen minutes before class and still get a high mark if he wanted. Yamato glanced back at Taichi from his cooking and gave his boyfriend a look of bemusement.

"We'll go through it after dinner, so don't get too upset over it," Yamato said in an attempt to console Taichi.

"Yeah, but I don't understand anything! Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. You just aren't book smart."

"Thanks, that _really_ makes me feel better," Taichi replied sourly.

Yamato let out a sigh. "You can think on your feet in a difficult situation and you're a great leader. That's better than being able to score well in a test."

Taichi watched Yamato, who had gone back to concentrating on his cooking. Sometimes he envied how easily Yamato seemed to understand people. He always seemed to know how to make his friends feel better once he was comfortable enough to speak to them.

"Thanks, but I do still need to pass."

Yamato chuckled. "That's where I _can_ help."

Taichi smiled. Having dinner at Yamato's house was always nice and the perks that came after dinner and homework weren't too bad either. Setting aside his work into a neat (well, sort of neat) pile on the floor in the corner of the room, Taichi walked over to Yamato and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Taichi," Yamato drew his name out in a low warning, "what have I said about distracting the cook?"

Taichi kissed Yamato on the cheek, then placed another kiss on Yamato's neck, just above his shirt collar. He moved so his mouth was close to Yamato's ear and then whispered in the most seductive voice he could manage.

"Am I being a distraction?"

"Just remember I'm holding a hot pan, so don't make any sudden movements."

Yamato stirred the contents around, watching them carefully as they continued to cook. Taichi closed his eyes and moved his head so that his cheek was resting on Yamato's back.

"Since you're getting comfortable back there, mind making yourself useful?"

Taichi pulled away a little. "I know I promised to lay the table, so don't worry, it'll be done before you're finished."

"That's not what I had in mind, but I'm glad you're still planning to do it."

Before Taichi could ask anything further, Yamato held out a small jar directly in front of his face. "Mind opening this for me?"

Taichi grinned, taking the jar in an exaggerated flourish.

"Of course, I would be happy to help you in your hour of need. What would you do without your talented and strong boyfriend to assist you?"

Yamato shot Taichi a flat look.

"There's a towel by the sink. You might want to run it under hot water for a bit."

"I've got it," Taichi replied airily.

He gripped the lid and twisted, but any thoughts of a quick victory were soon being replaced with a long-term war strategy.

"How much of the jar needs to remain intact?"

"All of it. I'm not using the whole jar and I am also not serving food with potential shards of glass in it."

"Fine," Taichi said while still straining to get a good enough grip on the lid.

Taichi grit his teeth, changing how he held the jar and the lid in hopes that it might be enough. He even used the stupid towel that Yamato had left on the side for him, but nothing seemed to be working. He set down the jar and glared at it, willing the lid to pop off by sheer force of will.

Taichi heard a sigh. "We'll just have to do without it."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Taichi, eager for a distraction from his failure, rushed to the entrance and wrenched the door open. He forced a smile on his face, but it became genuine when he recognised Sora standing in front of him looking a little out of breath. Her tennis bag was slung over her shoulder.

She stepped inside with a rush, kicking off her shoes and placing them neatly at the door before stepping further inside. After placing her bag in Yamato's room, Sora walked over to Yamato and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. Practice went on longer than I expected."

"Don't worry, dinner's still going to be a few minutes," Yamato replied before kissing her back.

Taichi, still in a foul mood from the jar incident, pouted at them both.

"What did you say about distracting the cook?"

Yamato broke away from the kiss to shoot Taichi a glare.

"Sora knows what isn't sensible to do next to a hot pan." He moved back to cooking. "How's the table coming?"

"It would've been ready if you hadn't distracted me with that stupid jar!"

Sora looked between the two boys, confused. "What jar?"

Yamato made a motion with his head towards it. "Taichi couldn't open it."

"Hey, you tried and failed first!"

Sora sighed at their behaviour and picked up the jar.

"I'm pretty tired from practice, but I'll give it a go."

Sure enough, she couldn't get a good enough grip on the lid and it continually slipped between her fingers. Sora put it back down and walked over to the sink.

"I can't believe my hands have gotten this sweaty even _after_ I had a shower. I'll just wash them and see if that helps."

"There's a towel if you need," Taichi advised with a hint of sarcasm as he set the table, watching her movements like a hawk.

After drying her hands, Sora placed the towel on the lid and began to twist it. Taichi let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as she strained to open it. Of course he shouldn't have worried, he reassured himself as he let his concentration focus on laying the table.

The treacherous pop that followed after Taichi turned his back, made him whip back around, which almost sent one of the drinking glasses flying. Sora put the lid down with a satisfied smile and handed it to Yamato, who added what he needed before handing it back to her as if he had been expecting Sora to succeed all along. The traitor.

"Good thing we've got such a talented and strong girlfriend, right Taichi?"

Taichi sat down at the table and pouted, crossing his arms and resting them on the table. When Yamato ignored him, he turned his head away.

Sora's hand rested on Taichi's shoulder. "I wouldn't have been able to open it if someone hadn't loosened it before me."

Taichi turned to face Sora and all his annoyance died immediately at her playful smile. When his jaw fell Sora took the opportunity for a kiss, her tongue darting into his mouth before he could react. Slowly, Taichi stood, letting out a moan when Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands tightly gripping the hair at the back of his head. He opened his eyes just in time to see Yamato walk over and set the pan on one of the table's heat-proof mats. Taichi let go of Sora and Yamato stepped in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and grabbing Taichi's arm to pull him close. With a coy smile, Sora unwrapped one of her arms from around Taichi's neck and reached back for Yamato, drawing both of them closer to her.

"We could always reheat dinner afterwards," Yamato suggested, his voice becoming husky and Taichi wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the room. Yamato and Taichi locked eyes with frowns on their faces. Looking down towards the source of the unexpected noise, they noticed Sora's face was now a deep shade of red. They broke away with a laugh as Sora apologised profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I haven't eaten since lunch and practice was longer than usual…"

Yamato placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Let's eat dinner first, then."

"Yeah, we don't want you to pass out on us," Taichi added with a teasing grin.

Sora elbowed him playfully with a laugh. "Fine, dinner first, but then we're picking up where we left off."

"Yes, Ma'am," the two boys chorused.

Sora laughed, while Yamato walked around the table and began serving their food. Soon the three were chatting happily about their day. Suddenly, Taichi froze.

"What about the physics homework?"

Sora expression morphed to one of pure horror, mirroring Taichi's own. "It's due tomorrow, isn't it?"

Yamato glanced between the two, smiling at them in sympathy. "Alright, homework first and then we can reward ourselves. My dad's pulling an all-nighter at the TV station tonight."

Taichi knew his face had given away his joy when Yamato laughed, although Sora appeared to have a similar expression on her face. The three dug into their meal, thanking each other for their efforts and looking forward to the night ahead.

* * *

 **So that was my first taiorato. Feedback would be appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
